the lust of riverdale
by sabrinariver
Summary: My fingertips traced the hem of her shirt, forcing goosebumps to poke out of her skin. It was as if my touch alone was able to control her body in a way that no one had ever been able to before. When my skin rubbed against her's, a metaphoric fire lit inside both of us. It was a feeling that extinguished everything dark and cold and replaced it with overwhelming happiness.


My fingertips traced the hem of her shirt, forcing goosebumps to poke out of her skin. It was as if my touch alone was able to control her body in a way that no one had ever been able to before. When my skin rubbed against her's, a metaphoric fire lit inside both of us. It was a feeling that extinguished everything dark and cold and replaced it with overwhelming happiness.

Currently, I lay with Cheryl on her bed. We'd been watching a movie but both of us were disinterested in it. Rather than paying attention to the plot, it acted as white noise that helped us escape from the eeriness of Thistlehouse. Not that it was haunted though. It was more of a way to feel like we weren't alone in a place so big since only her grandmother occupied the house with us.

We both only wore our underwear, which conveniently happened to be matching sets, but she also wore one of my flannels. Today was peaceful, one of those days where the everyday worries of the world didn't matter and we were consumed in each other's company. The type of day that you wished you could live in forever, replaying constantly because you'd know you'd never get sick of it.

Perfection.

I rolled over and stared at her chocolate coloured eyes. There had been moments, especially in the early stages of our relationship, where I'd seen such harsh tones. Those were the days where she'd been hurting, fighting an internal conflict within herself, let alone the world. The emotion that her eyes now showed were the soft kind, the kind where I knew she'd truly let me into her heart.

Silently, I stared at her full lips. They were slightly swollen from when I'd been kissing them on and off during the beginning or whatever we'd been watching. I flicked between admiring her eyes and her lips, craving the intimacy that we often shared with each other. Of course, both emotionally and sexually.

She let out a small, innocent giggle as I pulled her closer to me. My mouth met hers as I began to kiss her again. There was something about kissing her that I could never get sick of. Maybe it was the cherry taste that exploded in my mouth that made me always come back for more or perhaps the softness of her heart and lips were irresistible.

Either way, I couldn't help myself.

I found myself pushing her against the bed and straddling her waist. This position made me feel powerful and truly showed her vulnerability, especially towards me. I continued to kiss her, our tongues synchronising with each other, before my mouth moved towards her neck.

Quickly, my lips traced her neck down to her torso, creating laps between the two locations. I sucked against the skin tenderly, gradually increasing the speed and not wanting to rush too fast into what was yet to come. After all, my desire was to satisfy her needs before mine, which was definitely something that I found most rewarding.

Once I'd marked my territory against her body, my fingers fumbled with the straps of her bra as I debated whether or not to take it off. Of course, I caved in and removed it, dropping it carelessly onto the floor. Then, I continued what I'd been doing previously, ensuring that I grazed against every stretch of skin.

After all, she was mine. Only mine.

Naturally, my right hand slipped into her lacy underwear and back out against. Judging by a slight moan, she wanted me to continue. I dipped my hand back through the waistband while continuing to kiss her. She moaned slightly louder, which caused my heart to pound faster as I kept going.

My grip of my legs on top her body also tightened, allowing my control and restrict her movement. My fingers brushed against her core gently as my other hand caressed her breast. The circular motions sped up slowly as her lower body quivered beneath me.

I removed myself from the straddled position and opened her legs widely before rapidly kissing her inner thigh. My mouth led to the central destination as my tongue skimmed over the area. She grasped my hair with her hand and let out another louder moan. Her hold was tight but guided me to shove my tongue inside of her.

Another moan.

The sound encouraged me to speed up my pace. My tongue danced in circular yet rhythmic motions as she her body quaked. When she reached her climax, she moaned my name loudly and panted unevenly.

I crawled out of her legs with a smirk, knowing that yet again, I'd satisfied her. Next time, I envisioned for us to become more creative. Perhaps in the place that Veronica owns.

**I know this is short but I want to see what people think of this. Would anyone be interested in a series of smut type one shots between different characters? Let me know and give me recommendations of circumstances and characters and I'll write them!!**


End file.
